Barry Toad
Barry Toad is a composite character of multiple Blue Toads throughout the Mario franchise, but he is primarily based on the Blue Toad of Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel. He is portrayed in Dimensional Clash by DanMat6288. History Background Before becoming a member of the Toad Brigade, Barry was a budding royal scientist of Mushroom Castle and the younger brother of Toad Town researcher Russell Toad. Barry would mainly assist in projects whenever Professor Gadd would come and work on something in Mushroom Castle, but he has worked on some projects of his own. In fact, even back during the beach vacation Bowser Jr. nearly ruined wherein he first formally met his future Brigade teammates, he was already drawing up plans for a space ship. However, he could never get those plans past the drawing board. Then one day, during the centennial Star Festival, Barry and his four friends were caught up in the hijacking of Mushroom Castle in Bowser's plans to recreate the universe in his image. When the Lumas under Rosalina's authority found the five Toads, they found Barry's many blueprint attempts and helped him make the Starshroom dream a reality. Their red-clad friend then decided they would use the ship to travel the cosmos and help the Mario brothers find the scattered Power and Grand Stars; thus the Toad Brigade was formed. Once the day had been saved, the Toad Brigade were promoted by Princess Peach to the roles of royal guards. The Toad Brigade has since helped Mario and Luigi on the home front in various ways. The most notable example of this was when all eight Koopalings managed to sneak into Mushroom Castle and kidnap the princess on her birthday, because Barry and Al actually went as far as to accompany the brothers on their mission. Interactions with the brothers on more peaceful times including activities such as games of baseball or helping run Mario's toy factory. Roles in Dimensional Clash Arrival Living in Toad Town, which has a permanent link to the island's Interdimensional Travel Station, Barry could easily access the island at any time. However, he usually sticks to his own dimension and rarely visits Dimensional Island for too long. Gender-flipped Visit Barry was making one of his usual check-ups on the Starshroom when two unusual individuals calling themselves Lucy and Prince Rose appeared at the castle looking for someone named Prince Strawberry. After some confusion when Prince Strawberry and Princess Peach met in the latter's bedroom, the two of them--plus Barry and Lucy--came to the mutual understanding that the odd visitors to the castle had come from a gender-flipped verison of their world. Rose, unfortunately still ignorant of the nature of where he found himself, had gotten into an argument with the arriving Mario Bros. Records of the incident are still transcribing as to what occurred next. Personality Barry is a rather witty, intellectual individual who enjoys the pursuit of knowledge and using it to help others. While others know he means well and get along with him fairly well, some have claimed they always find his "brainy lectures" tiresome. On the small royal guard team he co-founded, the Toad Brigade, he'll often get mildly irritated by their leader's cowardice or Al's laziness, but he's loyal to his team to the very end. Powers/Abilities Barry has a genius-level intellect, which attributes to his research and development skills. He is also incredibly strong relative to human standards and can lift several times his own weight. Skills Barry can design and build a variety of complex devices; he once built an interstellar vessel he came to dub the Starshroom, albeit with the Lumas' help. He's also quite intelligent in the fact that he can gather and retain vast amounts of information. Trivia *Barry's name is derived from the allerged "Club Nintendo name" for the New Super Mario Bros. Wii Blue Toad, Buckenberry. Category:Canon characters Category:Mario Brothers characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Toads Category:DanMat6288's applicants